Blinded by Red
by HichixIchi27
Summary: Sakura was sent on a simple"c"escort mission gone haywire. Now with Kabuto using her as a lab rat and a new Sharingan in place of her old green eye Tsunade has assigned Kakashi to be with Sakura 24/7 to teach her how to use her new eye and protect her until she's strong again. This means new living arrangements for the both of them, and Kakashi becoming Sakura's sensei once again


Blinded by Red

CHAPTER 1- The Sharingan

By- HichixIchi27

Disclaimer- I own this plot. But I do not take ownership of its characters. I do not profit from this story.

A/N- ok so this is my new kakasaku story. It s kinda something I just thought up one day. :) and yes the formats a little screwy on this one here I know so bear with me, future chapters will be better I promise. Like in my other stories I have no beta and I'm not the best at grammar so with all disclamers said, read away and I hope you enjoy, personally I love this pairing.

The color of Tsunade's desk was a deep burgundy, with swirls of dark chocolate cascading throughout. It would have been able to shine in its full luster had its beautiful lacquer finish not been covered in piles upon piles of paper. A seventeen year old Sakura sighed and physically you could see her demeanor droop ever so slightly, after this mission she was going to be the one stuck with all of those clearly unwanted papers and files. Suddenly there was a huge file being slung down onto the surface of the luxurious desk, the loud slam it made was what brought Sakura out of her dazed like state of mind.

"Sakura." Tsunade started slowly, her fingers interlaced each other as she rested her chin upon her hands lazily, "As you know were short on available ninja right now for obvious reasons." Recently the village had a flood of missions of every sort come in from almost everywhere, even from as far away as Komugakure. "So I'm pulling you from hospital duty for the next two days, you've got a mission." Sakura thought it was a bit strange that Tsunade would pull her from the hospital, she was the best medic nin in the whole village besides the Hokage herself. But, Sakura wasn't going to argue with a good thing, she'd been cooped up for far too long. Especially in the unit Tsunade had her working in, the emergency surgery unit was not exactly a fun unit. The hours were the worst though, not that there were specific hours. It didn't matter when or where she was if they needed her she had to go. For a while it had gotten so bad that she just decided to forlorn going back to her apartment at all and slept in the hospital beds for a week, and used the hospitals showers. She had thought that the bags under her eyes would never go away. They had eventually faded, just a bit of darkness under her lids was left, but it wasn't nothing a little of Ino's concealer couldn't fix.

"Do you accept?" Tsunade asked cocking one of her golden eyebrows. Sakura knew that the question was silly, both Tsunade and she knew Sakura would accept no matter what the mission was; it was her duty to serve and protect Konoha. Though, it was mandatory procedure to ask before the actual mission is seen by the recipient nin. It proved that you completely trusted the Hokage to pick something suitable of your skill level. It also shows that every ninja who accepts an unranked or unstated mission would gladly give there life for Konoha, because you never know if the mission you get will be a "D", or an "S" in rank. But that's where the first part comes in. The Hokage isn't going to give a genin a mission that tells them to go after a missing nin, and she wouldn't give a Jonin a mission that says to go fetch Mr. Whiskers form a tree. You can still refuse a mission after you know what it entails though. Sakura remembered hearing of extreme cases in which someone would decline a mission. Though she didn't know what the mission was so she didn't judge. She always thought it could be her in a situation like that one day, and the less people who would judge her the better. Because forfeiting a mission was basically like social suicide in the ninja community, and you would never be given a good mission again. Good missions as in the ones where you really got to kick some ass and go all out. Good missions as in, you were placed with your team. So for the most, ninjas just did what they had to do to survive.

"Of course Tsunade – shishou." Sakura confirmed her answer with confidence glad to finally be getting out of the hospital. Her spirit soared at the thought of not working that insane job for two whole days. It may have seemed silly but it almost felt like she was getting a vacation . . . even though she really would be working. Her soaring spirit suddenly started hitting some unexpected turbulence. She watched Tsunade rummage around on her desk. It reminded her of the last time she had been called in for a mission. The slug queen had been out drinking and gambling the night before, and when she had lifted one of the many mission reports off of her desk it appeared to have been covered in the previous night's sake. Tsunade continued to shufflethrough reports and scrolls. Wow, for as much respect and authority the busty woman commanded she really was a bit unorganized, more so than usual it seemed. But then again that was what she and Shizune were for.

"Ah! Found you." The honey haired Hokage proclaimed with a hint of victory in her voice. Though, Sakura could only assume it was a bit like a battle having to deal with all of that clutter every day. She handed the scroll to her pink haired prodigy, "I know it's not a verydifficult mission," She let out a small chuckle, "but at least you'll be able to stretch your legs." She knew very well just how long Sakura had been working in the hospital. And what unit she had her placed in. Sakura smiled accepting her mini vacation. All too soon her face fell as her eyes scanned over the entire mission profile, but for some reason they seemed to be locked on the large red "C" in the upper right hand corner. Ugh, she knew they were short on people, but really, a team of genin should be doing this. Escorting a farmer and his goods. . . . _Wow, what a challenging and taxing mission the Hokage had __bestowed upon me this time_. Sakura thought sarcastically. She sighed knowing that this was way too easy, but still grateful for her chance to escape the hospital.

"Thank you Shishou." And with that she quietly tucked the little black scroll into her kunai pouch, and turned to exit the Hokages office.

"Sakura!" Tsunade's voice rang out with a pinch of urgency just as she was about to close the door, "If you see Kakashi anywhere, tell him to get his ass in here before I come looking for him!" Sakura cracked the huge wooden door and nodded to her shishou. There was a brief pause before she considered herself dismissed again, but down the hall she could still hear Tsunade grumbling to no one in particular about, punctuality. It was an art that only the _legendary_ Hatake Kakashi could never master. Sakura chuckled as she found her feet leading the way back down the worn wooden steps of the Hokage tower. So much for legendary. Once her feet hit the outside cement she noticed a rather lazy looking copy-nin nonchalantly lounging around in a familiar slouch. She slowed down to a stop and observed her former sensei, one of his favorite orange books rested effortlessly in his hand, and she presumed another was in his kunai pouch, possibly a different color. Sakura often wondered how he came upon his strange addiction, but then taking a second to think about what trouble researching the perverted past of Hatake Kakashi could get her into, she decided to just leave it be. If he wanted to tell her one day she would listen but until then she would keep her pretty little nose clean. But, that didn't mean she was giving up on knowing anything about the masked man. She would kill to see his face! All these years and a visual of man's face still eluded her and her teammates. One day she would defiantly see it, and when she did there was no way in hell she was going to tell the kyuubi container or stupid Uchiha boy. Ha! She could practically feel their jealously already! Her prey hadn't appeared to . . . Sakura rephrased that thought. Ahem, her victim . . . nope that wasn't right either. Kakashi hadn't appeared to notice her presence yet. Yes, that worked much better. But in all reality he probably noticed her the second she hit the top of the stairs . . . on the second floor. So that all but killed her current idea of jumping him when he least expected it and ripping the mask off. She sighed, oh well, maybe another day. The plans were already forming . . .

"Yo." His voice ripped her out of her plotting and scheming.

"Hey sensei." She replied shakily trying to sound like someone who hadn't just been thinking up ways of ripping his mask off. Eww, when she thought about it like that it almost sounded like she wanted to rip his clothes off. Well technically it was a piece of clothing . . . god she hated her mind sometimes. But the looks on Naruto's and Sasuke's faces when they found out that she got to see his face and not them would be worth any amount of slightly weird and frankly unnecessary thoughts that pass through her head. But for now she had to play it cool until the opportune moment presented itself. _Play it __cool Sakura, do not let him think your plotting anything!_ She thought with unyielding determination. "Tsunade is waiting for you. I believe her exact words were, and I quote. Ahem. If you see Kakashi anywhere, tell him to get his ass in here before I come looking for him!"

"Ah, well in that case I should probably be moving on." He replied sarcastically as the very action of speaking just a few words was almost unbearable. Sakura noticed the small eye crinkle on the visible part of his face; it was the only way she could tell he was smiling. She smiled too, but unbeknownst to Kakashi she was still thinking about getting his mask off. She maniacally laughed on the inside.

"I suppose you should, she seems to be in good mood today so she might not destroy you too much." Not that her shishou was in a bad mood, but that last part of her sentence may just change the second he walks into Tsunade's office. Sakura guessed she had been kept waiting for far too long, yet one can expect nothing more of Kakashi. Well, they could, but that just meant they would be disappointed . . . repeatedly. In not so recent years Sakura learned to adjust to his messed up idea of "on time", which basically meant getting up two hours later than she normally would. Not that they were around each other so much that she had to use it on a daily bases like when she was a genin, but it certainly was a helpful skill to have learnt. Sakura waved a hand to signal that she was leaving but stopped when she heard Kakashi's voice.

"What's this?" He asked looking up from his book for the first time. "You don't want to hear about how I single handedly helped the little old lady across from my street with her groceries?" His bullshit answers for why he was late though, not so helpful. Sakura knew what he was doing; he just wanted to use her as a stalling device. The longer they talked the longer he would have till it was time to suck it up and face Tsunade's wrath. And who knows? When Tsunade confronts him on his reason as to why he was late in the first place, he might even try to blame his lateness on her. It's not like he would be lying then. She could see it now, the onetime her shishou actually believes him.

*Dramatic enactment in Sakura's mind.*

ACT ONE – SCENE ONE

(Lights up.)

Tsunade: "Why are you late Kakashi?"

Kakashi: "Well, I don't know if I should say." (Said innocently and as

if trying to hide something.)

Tsunade: "Spit it out man! People's lives are at stake!"

(Sakura enters from stage right unnoticed.)

Kakashi: " Alright, I-I . . . I was just too busy being distracted by Sakura."

(Tsunade gasps in surprise and horror.)

Kakashi: (Hides face behind arms in shame and suddenly falls to

knees.) "I-I just couldn't stop her, she just kept talking and

talking!" (Quietly sobbing.) "There were so many questions . . ."

(Lights up on Sakura.)

Tsunade: "I cannot believe you would be so irresponsible as to

distract Konoha's best jounin!" (Quietly in background Kakashi says

"thank you" through sniffles. It goes unnoticed by Tsunade.) "I'm

afraid I have no choice but to strip you of your rank as Jounin, and

banish you from the village."

Sakura: "Nooooo!" (Scream as loud as possible.)

Tsunade: "I can only give you one day to hold back the tracker nin,

but that's all. Sakura Haruno, you are here by declared a missing

nin!"(Tears are threatening to spill.)

(Lights down.)

END OF SCENE ONE

*End of dramatic enactment in Sakura's mind.*

"e-eh, he . . . maybe some other time Kakashi-sensei." She really didn't want to be declared a missing nin. "And I have a mission to get ready for anyways, I'll see ya round." She started walking away. Ooh, that was a close call. One more word and she could have been exiled.

"Sakura- chan."

Nooo! The enactment flashed before her eyes. "Yes Sensei?" She stiffly turned around and asked tensely through a false toothy grin.

His book was down now but he paused like he was debating what to say next. "I thought you'd like to know that in two days Sasuke is being released, a free man it looks like." Kakashi chuckled, "Well, as free as you can be with chakra restriction on, but other than that their letting him go anywhere in the village."

Sakura stopped smiling, all stupid reenactment thoughts suddenly vanished. Sasuke was getting released! They had brought him back approximately three months ago, and to team sevens surprise he had come willingly. It turns out that without his brother driving his need to kill and nothing to do except wander around the country, he decided Konoha was actually a better life. Luckily for him though, the Hokage decided to spare his life when he returned. He had been in solitary confinement for the last few months, Sakura had heard rumors that the psychological unit got called in to pick through his mind, and that what they found wasn't pretty. But what they thought was ugly didn't pertain to the village, so it was decided that he would eventually be able to be released. From what Kakashi just said to her though, his life is going to suck until they allow him to do missions again, which unfortunately for Sasuke would be a long ways down the road. "That's great he's being released do early, have you told Naruto yet?"

"Actually, Naruto's the reason they're letting him out so soon, I guess he wouldn't stop begging, and I think we both know how persistent he can be." And almost as if Kakashi could predict the future. "Sai knows too."

Great, so she was the last one to know when her former soul mate is going to be released from prison, ha, so much for devotion. It was weird though, because she knew that her love for Sasuke died a long time ago. Now she just loved him like a brother, a crazy brother, but a brother none the less. She sighed and squinted up toward the sun, it was getting later. She had to get going if she wanted to make it to Iwagakure in two days; she still had to find the farmer. Tsuchida-san if she recalled the scroll correctly.

"Well, have fun on your mission Sakura- chan." And with that he was gone in a puff of smoke.

"Ah- . . . bye sensei." Sakura lifted her hand to wave good bye to nothing but clearing smoke. He probably wasn't even going to the Hokage's office either, but Kakashi's lateness was not her affair, after all she had a mission to get to.

Sakura's lungs burned, ash and smoke filled the air and suffocated her with every slight intake of breath. Soot and debris covered her from head to toe, a layer of newly formed sweat made the foreign objects as well as her clothes even more apt to sticking to her heated body. Freshly made blood spatters and cement dust covered her clothes, due from punching the tiled ground with chakra laden fists. There was blood running from freshly made gash just above her right brow, she would have stopped the bleeding had she enough chakra to do so, but much to her dismay she just couldn't afford to waste any at the moment. Without the assist of chakra aided healing the blood continued to run down into her eyes, burning and temporarily blinding her. Bright green eyes remained open though, constantly fighting the stinging sensation the blood left behind, it probably looked as if she was crying blood from one eye, but she didn't know and wasn't going to take the time to find out. It was one of the first things her shishou had taught her. Although it may have been difficult for her to master at first, the act came like second nature now. Never close your eyes in a battle. Though, this wasn't a battle, it was a fight to the death. Sakura let out a weak shaky breath that could have either been a scoff or a small laugh. Leave it to Haruno Sakura to turn a simple solo escort mission into what felt like a suicide run into no mans land. It was beyond the call of duty on her part and defiantly past what the mission description entailed. A simple C rank escort, that was it. She wasn't even escorting an authority figure of any sort, and it only ranked C because the route that the brainless civilian wanted to take to get to the destination cut through a pretty nasty village in Rock country! But no nothing could be simple for her could it? The village was basically run by criminals, there was no law that officially stood and no one held any type of respect for authority whatsoever. It was nothing but bars and brothels, pick pockets and con artists waiting to catch a break as far as the eye could see. While rapists, murderers and rouge enemy ninjas littered the streets, like garbage that hadn't been collected for weeks. On her way back to Konoha, she set her eyes past that pathetic excuse of a village. Sakura knowing better than to try and tempt fate twice, decided to go around that hell hole. Yes, she had heard the numerous cat calls and she seen the way the guys in that village looked at her, not like another human being, like a piece of meat. It sent unpleasantly chill shivers down her spine just remembering that wrenched place. Oh no, she was wrong, horribly . . . horribly wrong. Instead of avoiding trouble like previously though, it just so happened trouble liked to follow her like there was no tomorrow. So here she was. What she estimated a good sixty feet underground with no back up and squaring off with Kabuto, who was now thanks to his ever advanced medical skills, some sort of fucked up, mutated snake man who can resurrect the dead. God she was in deep shit. Besides running out of oxygen and temporary blindness, she hardly had any chakra left, and with the persisting waves of pain in her wrist she was positive it was broken. The bone had to splintered into pieces she was sure of it. Earlier in her fight Kabuto had been coming at her fast, and with no room to escape her plan to use a substitution justu and evade the attack only came a second too late. Her hand was useless now, and he knew that. Without her hand, no hand sine's could be formed, and without the ability to block attacks from that side she was as good as dead, she could only pray that her team found her before Kabuto had the chance to use her as a cadaver.

"Sakura . . ." His voice was even starting to sound like Orochimaru's; it sent unwanted shivers of fear down her spine. She didn't even know where he was, the smoke and burst of fire were giving him perfect cover. "Your low on chakra, aren't you?" He asked coyly knowing full well she was almost out. He sniggered at her lack of response, "How are you going to heal that arm of yours, my dear little cherry blossom?"

Did he really just call her that? Oh, if she ever was able to get her hands on him he was going to have hell to pay, she began drawing on the last of her chakra reserves pulling all of it into her left hand. He was just trying to get under her skin by calling her that, she knew it, and it was a common tactic deranged lunatics and psychopaths liked to use. But she wasn't going to let that get to her, one small fluctuation in her concentration and she could lose the last bit of her chakra, she didn't plan on it though, this last bit was reserved for Kabuto's face.

"Quit worrying so much Sakura, it's not like I'm going to kill you right away." His slimy voice came from every direction. "I just have too many experiments, and not enough subjects, and you're perfect for this next one too! I need a strong healthy body for it and civilians just don't make the cut for this one I'm afraid." He sighed happily as if in some sort of masochistic medical fantasy dreamland. Sakura's heart skipped a beat, and then sped up ten times faster to make up for it, she could feel the blood rushing through her veins, and adrenalin torching her body like wildfire. Hearing those words from his mouth truly made her want to die, she couldn't even begin to imagine the suffering and twisted tests he would put her through, like she was no more than a white lab mouse born and raised to be manipulated. Suddenly in a blur of rapid grey and white movement Kabuto was on her, holding her by her neck with one hand, crushing her wind pipe. She could feel his long purple nails digging gashes into the skin of her neck. Sakura's head made an audible crack against the jagged rock walls of the cave, blood began to leak from the wound and coated her long pink hair in the sticky red fluid. She gasped and choked for air like a fish out water and started clawing at his hold with both of her hands, even though her right hand was probably just about as useful as a wet noodle and hurt like a bitch if she even moved it. Now it felt as if the scientist had picked up the little white mouse and began dangling it by its tail. Sooner rather than later she was beginning to lose consciences, her vision started to fade in and out between black faded blobs and the scene of the crumbling underground, tears started to fill her eyes and further abstract and blur what little she could see. She felt rather than seen Kabuto lean in next to her ear and whisper words to her that were barley audible in her sad state. She felt his breath cool the sweat along her neck and how the light breeze it created moved her hair ever so slightly.

"Actually Sakura, I'm glad you came by because you see there's more to project than meets the_ eye_." She could hear him chuckle under his breath as he finished hissing out his sentence, like he had some personal fetish for the optical regions of the body. She could feel his grip on her neck loosen ever so slightly, apparently he wanted her conscious and able to hear what he was about to say. "You see my sweet blossom," He paused to take his face away from her ear to look at her,even though Sakura's eyes were shutting. "This project wouldn't workwith anyone else but you. . ." Sakura felt her heart begin beating too hard to be healthy a resounding thud of a rhythm filled her ears drowning out everything else as everything she knew, and everything she was slipped away into a peaceful slumber. The rest of Kabuto's sentence was lost on her part. And his attempt at keeping her awake to listen to whatever sick things he had to say to her vanished. Screaming . . . there was screaming, and . . . Sakura couldn't quite tell, was it terror, or panic? The pain was too intense to think strait so she decided on both. The undeniable feel of a scalpel on her flesh leaving a scorching trail of heat and pain in its wake, she could feel everything but see nothing. Her body wouldn't move like she told it to, it was like she was trapped by an invisible weight holding every single limb of her body down. Like she was trapped within a shell of herself, she could feel everything and yet do nothing. Her right eye was on fire, she couldn't distinguish between the good flesh, and the flesh that felt like it was melting off of the bone. The air was hot around her, like she was in a sauna.

"Sakura . . . wake up." An indiscernible voice called out to her from a place it seemed she couldn't reach. "Sakura . . .please."

"Sakura . . ." the voice was becoming clearer, was that . . . Naruto?

"Aaah!" Sakura gasped for air and flung strait up from her previous position which as far as she could tell she had been laying down. Suddenly a strong pair of arms encased her body and there was a voice trying to sooth and calm her down. She didn't realize till later but she was crying, sobbing in fact. Her cry's echoed in the small room. She buried her face in the strong shoulder, she recognized the scent. It was Naruto. _Oh thank god._ Was all that she could think at that moment, she was so happy not to be in the hands of Kabuto any more.

"Shh, it's alright Sakura-chan." His voice soothed calming her down a bit to wear she wasn't thrashing quite so much. "It's me, Naruto."

Sakura rapped her arms around the orange clad boy and gripped him as tight as she could, but much to her dismay her right arm had a cast on it and instead of gripping his jumpsuit it just sat there against it. It hurt to move it but she didn't care. The tears came like a flowing river as Naruto stoked her hair gently. After however long she had sat there, it had to have been long too at least a good fifteen minutes of tears and calming words, she pulled away from Konoha's number one knuckle headed ninja. Sniffing her nose she let out a shaky breath trying to stifle the adrenalin that was raging through her veins, making her a bit light headed. Sakura reached her undamaged hand up to her eyes and wiped the still falling tears away. But something was strange . . . there was pain racking her entire body, but something was different. She could feel the large bandage rapping around her head and the dried blood that stained the gauzes. Why was her eye bandaged? She lifted her hand up and let her finger tips graze gently over the bandages, she didn't remember getting injured there. She took in a shaky breath and looked up to Naruto who was now sitting on the edge of her hospital bed, looking down as if he was trying to avoid her gaze. She watched with her left eye as the tall blond stood up and made eye contact with her. "Eh, Sakura-chan, I have to go get Tsunade and let her know that your awake." He paused and glanced towards the metal door. She could see him debating something. "I will be right back and we'll get everything figured out." He started to make his way towards the door but stopped and looked over his shoulder. "Don't get out of bed yet, ok?"

Sakura tried to find her voice. "Y-yeah . . ." Her visible eye fallowed his shadow as he left the room. Sakura's mind was scattered. She had deduced that she was back at Konoha, the hospital to be specific. She looked down at herself; all the cuts and scratches had been cleaned and wear bandaged, there was a thick white cast on her left arm. Her eye scanned over the rough material of the cast. "Ha." She let out a weak breath that was supposed to be a laugh. The white surface had a blemish on it. There on the top of her fore arm were the names of her teammates. Naruto. Written on the top of the list had a heart next to it and a poorly drawn smiley face. Underneath Naruto was Sai, his name was beautiful, but what else was to be expected of the artist. There was even a little design next to the name. The second to last name was the hardly legible chicken scratch of Kakashi. It surprised her that he had taken the time to come see her while she was out of it. She wondered how long she had been unconscious, then she got her answer, right under Kakashi's name was the kanji symbol for warrior. Sasuke had been here too. And if Sasuke had been here that meant it had been over two days at least. She leaned her head back on to the lumpy white hospital pillow, and looked up at the ceiling. Her eyes were heavy but she didn't want to go to sleep, not just after she had woken up.

Her bed was raised at a comfortable forty five degrees, but the room seemed cold. Eventually her gaze wandered completely around the room. She sighed recognizing where she was in the hospital, the intensive care unit. Ugh. She never really enjoyed this part of the hospital for one particular reason, there were no windows. Sure there were the windows that allowed her to look out into the hospitals hallways but currently her blinds were drawn, the room having barley any light to see by.

The kunoichi was quickly becoming squirmy, she wanted to move, and she wanted to see what she looked like. Were there scars on her face? Was she hideously maimed? Was that why Naruto hadn't looked at her? Slowly she lifted her legs over the edge of the bed and hoisted her body up onto its feet. She felt heavy, like someone had suddenly turned the gravity up on high. Her legs stumbled at first but eventually regained her balance, Sakura immediately notice the pain in her leg once she put wait on it. She winced but continued hobbling on her way to the bathroom, there would be a mirror in there. Suddenly there was a tug on her arm, she looked down. Shit. Her IV, was caught. The medic made her way back over to the bedside and grabbed the IV bag and the metal rack it was on. She had to hurry Naruto was going to be back any moment.

She groped blindly for the light switch in the bathroom. Sakura had to shut her eye tightly once the light was flicked on; her eyes weren't used to the brightness, it almost hurt too much for her to even consider opening it again. But eventually the strain in the muscles behind her eyes loosened and she was able to open her eye against the strain. As her vision slowly adjusted her reflection in the mirror became clear. The visible green eye became wide at the sight of her, and her mouth fell open. She had felt the bandage on her head, but the more she looked at the work of the binding the more it looked like a transplant had taken place. What was going on? She stared at her reflection in the mirror and without thought her hands began moving with their own agenda in mind. Her slim fingers gripped the wrapping around her head loosely and began removing the material from her head. She was holding her breath the suspense building as each layer was shaved off. Now there was nothing left but the bloody gauze that covered her eye, her medical skills told her not to rip it of immediately the blood would be infused with the gauze as well as her wound. She leaned over the pristine sink and turned on the water to warm so it wouldn't shock the area around the wound, and as carefully as her shaky hands could manage she dabbed the water onto the bloodied cloth. Before the pink haired kunoichi could remove the cloth from her eye it fell into the sink, she watched as the still running water made the blood stream from the once white material. Slowly bracing herself for the worst she looked up to the mirror. Her eye was swollen, purple and hurt like a bitch; she cracked it open a bit. But all she saw was red, she let out a sighed of relief thankful that she still had an eye, the young medic brushed the red off as just irritated blood vessels.

And with that in mind she decided to open the rest of her eye.

Was that? No, this was impossible! Between the blue and purple of her swollen eyelids was a Sharingan. Sakura blinked several times to make sure she wasn't hallucinating. No, she wasn't. _Oh god, what am I going to do_? Tears slowly began burning behind her eyes again, the pinkett crumpled down into the fetal position on the bathroom floor, her long pink hair covering her bruised and cut up face. _Oh god, what am I going to do_?

AN- once again I apologize for the freaky format, I tried to fix it but it ended up getting worse. Lol and yes there will defiantly be some more kakasaku action in the next chapter this one was more to just kick things off. ;)


End file.
